The Galactic Guardian
The Galactic Guardian was the first Green Lantern film in Gary's DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by, and written by, Shane Black, and was produced by J.J Abrams. The film starred Matt Bomer as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Jessica Biel as Carol Ferris, and Adam Baldwin as Sinestro. Cast *Matt Bomer as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Jessica Biel as Carol Ferris *Kevin Michael Richardson as the voice of Kilowhog *Adam Baldwin as Sinestro *Danny Houston as the voice of Atrocitus *Peter Woodward as Abin Sur *Steve Carrell as the voice of Tomar-Re *Will Ferrell as the voice of G'Nort *Patrick Stewart as the voice of the Guardians *Thomas Gibson as Martin Jordan *Fred Ward as Carl Ferris *Various Actors as Various Red Lanterns Plot Liftoff After a wild party the night before, test pilot Hal Jordan arrives late at work. His boss and crush, Carol Ferris, begins to chew him out about his laziness. Carol brings up his father, Martin Jordan, saying that he would never arrive late for his job and was one of the greatest test pilots Ferris Aircraft ever had. Carol softens her voice, saying that she needs Hal's help to control the company, due to her father and owner of Ferris Aircraft, Martin Jordan, being in the hospital. The two begin to slightly flirt, but they quickly get back to their job. Hal gets into an aircraft, and begins to fly it around the base, until a green plane crashes into Hal's plane and the two crashland far away from Ferris Aircraft's base. In Brighest Day... Hal gets out of his aircraft and attempts to chew out the other pilot, but sees that he is a pink-skinned alien with a green ring. The alien says that his name is Abin Sur, and he is a Green Lantern. Abin Sur gives Hal the ring, and begins to recite the Green Lantern oath. Hal turns into a Green Lantern, and quickly returns to his normal self. Abin Sur teleports Hal back to Ferris Aircraft, where Carol and other various employees check to see if Hal is alright. Hal insists that he is fine, but Carol orders him to go home and rest. Hal leaves Ferris Aircrafts, but is quickly teleported to a planet with various other Green Lanterns on it. The Corps Hal goes up to a muscular pig-like Green Lantern, asking where he is. The other Green Lantern tells him that he is on Oa, the planet of the Green Lanterns. He introduces himself, stating his name was Kilowhog. He introduces himself to his friends, Tomar Re and G'Nort. The three Green Lanterns take Hal to the Guardians. The Guardians welcome Hal to the Corps, and recite the Green Lantern oath. Hal joins in, and the Guardians give Hal to Sinestro, saying that he will mentor Hal. Sinestro and Hal go to train, and Sinestro explains the basics of the Green Lantern Corps. After the training session, Hal is sent back to his home. Upon arrival, a knock is on the door. Hal changes, and goes to answer the door. Some Time Alone Hal answers the door, and it is revealed to be Carol. The two embrace, and Carol asks if he's okay. Hal, once again, insists that he was alright, and was to begin with. The two sit and talk about Ferris Aircraft and Carol's father, then begin to talk about the death of Martin Jordan, Hal's father; while testing a new (as well as unstable) jet plane, Martin lost control of the plane and crashed into a mountain. Surviving the crash, however, Martin used his parachute and landed in the mountains. While looking for shelter, Martin tripped and fell off the mountain, plummeting to his death. Carol apologizes about his father's death, even though it happened so many years before. Hal accepts the apology, and they remain silent for a while. The two begin to kiss, and Carol spends the night. Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns The next morning, Hal and Carol hear an explosion nearby Hal's apartment. They go to see what it is, and find a swarm of Red Lanterns attacking Coast City. A giant monster shows up, saying he is Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lanterns. Hal tells Carol that he is the Green Lantern, and protector of Earth. Atrocitus and Hal get into a aerial battle, and various Red Lanterns attack Hal. Tomar Re, Kilowhog, Sinestro, and G'Nort fly in to help Hal against the Red Lanterns. The battle rages on for a long time, until Atrocitus flies away to the tallest building in Coast City. Hal and Sinestro follow him, and find out that Atrocitus is attempting to blow up the entire city. He recites the Red Lantern oath, and attempts to kill Sinestro and Hal so he can continue with his plan. Kilowhog and Tomar Re come in to help, but Atrocitus accidentaly kills Tomar Re. His dead body goes flying through the air, landing somewhere near Ferris Aircraft. Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns are chased off by Hal and the rest of the Green Lanterns. Hal finds Tomar Re's body, and takes it to Oa. Funeral Hal, G'Nort, Sinestro, Kilowhog, and Carol all arrive on Oa with Tomar Re's dead body, and bring it to the Guardians. The Guardians summon all the Green Lanterns, and they hold a funeral for him. Kilowhog and G'Nort speak, saying that Tomar Re was a great Green Lantern, and a great friend. They talk about a time when they and Tomar Re fought the Manhunters, a group of robots made by a Guardian, but were turned evil when that Guardian went rogue. Tomar Re wiped out most of the Manhunters, and the remaining fled to an unknown planet. The funeral goes on, and it ends with Hal and Carol hugging sadly. Fear Among Us After the funeral, the Guardians explain that the Green Lanterns should have no fear because of Tomar Re's death. However, the Guardians say that they sense fear among the Corps. Sinestro steps up, stating that the one feeling fear was him, and explains why nobody should stay with the Green Lanterns; because they expect everyone to be fearless, and they think that a death of a legend means nothing. He claims that it was a mistake to bring Hal to the Corps, and the Guardians ban Sinestro from the Corps. Sinestro leaves, furious, vowing revenge. Carol returns to Earth, and the Green Lanterns recite their oath. Meanwhile, Sinestro is seen rounding up aliens from around the world, forming his own corps; the Sinestro Corps. The film ends with Sinestro and his various alien Sinestro Corp members, reciting their oath, and the credits begin to roll. The Prophecy This post-credits scene shows the Guardians discussing the possible return of Sinestro, stating that he vowed revenge. One of the Guardians creates the prophecy, stating that there will be a War of Light, and that the Green Lanterns will be included. Sequel Due to the success of the film, Black confirmed that there would be a second Green Lantern film. Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, Kilowhog, G'Nort, the Guardians, and Sinestro would all be returning, and various Sinestro Corps members would be appearing. J.J Abrams confirmed that Doug Jones would show up in the sequel, playing Saint Walker of the Blue Lanterns. Biel stated that if the fan's wanted it, that she would return as Star Sapphire in the sequel. The film would be called The Galactic Guardian 2: The Sinestro Corps. Category:Movies Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe